Caught In the Act
by GleekFan1029
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get a little surprise when they least expect it.
1. Sexy Times in the Bedroom

Caught In the Act

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine get a little surprise when they least expect it.

**Rated: **M

**If I owned Glee, this is what would be happening, not let's-make-Blaine-barely-show-up-in-the-episodes -.-

A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading this fan fiction! Also, thanks to everyone who reviews and reads all my work. I love you all. I just watched the Klaine kiss skit that was live or whatever that happened not to long ago (I found it on Facebook) and I am in the ZONE! *fist pump*

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel had invited Blaine to his house so they could study together for their French test the following day. However, things weren't going as planned.<p>

"Blaine! For the hundredth time! Please stop stroking my thigh!"

Blaine pouted, but moved his hand away, which was very close to Kurt's crotch.

Huffing, Kurt turned back to his textbook that was balancing on the leg Blaine wasn't stroking when he was interrupted by Blaine's hand lightly petting its way up his leg. Finally getting very irritated, Kurt slammed his textbook shut and glared at Blaine, who was sitting by his feet.

"What?"

"You know very well _what_, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine frowned. His hand stilled on Kurt's upper thigh as he bit his lip thinking.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Was Blaine _that_ oblivious? To emphasize his point, he grabbed Blaine's hand and shoved it off his leg.

Blaine looked hurt. He glanced up at Kurt who was sitting on his bed a sad look.

"Oh no. Don't give me that Blaine. It's not going to work."

"But baby," Blaine whined. "We haven't been together in a while and we are alone in your house. It's a great opportunity to…" He didn't get to finish for Kurt cut him off with a kiss. Blaine smiled and leaned in, deepening the kiss.

From lack of air, Kurt finally pulled away, a sly look plastered on his face. "You're right." He giggled. "We haven't done anything in a while." Burt was in the shop for the rest of the afternoon and Carol was at work. Finn was at Sam's house so the house was empty, except for them.

Blaine growled low in his throat. "Lie back on the bed."

Kurt happily obligated and Blaine got up from where he was sitting and shrugged off his blazer. Kurt frowned a little because he always liked taking it off Blaine but watching Blaine take off his white shirt so his chest was completely bare, he didn't complain.

Blaine crawled on the bed, straddled Kurt. He kissed him as he pulled of Kurt's shirt. He wasted no time as he tried to slip off his pants too but as usual, Kurt had to wear the tightest jeans that were almost impossible to take off. After a few minutes of frustration, he finally got them off, leaving Kurt in his blue boxer briefs.

Blaine pulled him into a kiss, his tongue tracing Kurt's bottom lip begging for entrance. Kurt happily obligated and opened his mouth with a moan.

They kiss was heated very quickly and Kurt started making whinny noises while pulling at Blaine's pants.

Blaine laughed and pulled away. "Alright, hang on babe. Someone's a little impatient." He added with a smirk.

Kurt pouted, but didn't argue.

Blaine hopped off the bed and pulled off his pants taking his underwear with them.

Kurt stared at him. He reached down and started stroking himself through his briefs.

Blaine moaned and climbed back on top of Kurt, tugging at his underwear. Kurt lifted his hips to allow Blaine to pull them off. Blaine tossed them haphazardly across the room and sat back, admiring the view.

Kurt's long, cut cock was hard, begging Blaine to touch it. Blaine smiled and gripped it, receiving a gasp from Kurt. He slid his hand up and down again, before gripping it more firmly.

Kurt's cock was throbbing in his hand, already leaking precum.

Blaine quickly let go of Kurt's cock. Kurt whimpered but Blaine shushed him as he scooted down Kurt's chest until he was at eye level with Kurt's beautiful cock. Blaine's tongue licked the tip; swiping away beads of cum. Kurt gasped then moaned as Blaine took the head of his cock in his mouth.

Blaine slid almost all the way down Kurt's cock, but his reflexes kicked in, so he backed off. He pressed his tongue firmly on the under part of Kurt's cock.

Kurt's thighs tightened and his breath came out in short gasps. He knew he wasn't going to last so he tugged Blaine's hair.  
>Blaine looked up, confused but reading Kurt's face, he knew what to do. He opened the top drawer on the left side of the bed and fished out some lube. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers before setting the bottle down beside him.<p>

Kurt grabbed his legs and held them back, allowing Blaine easier access.

Blaine slid the first finger over the ring of muscle.

Kurt gasped.

Blaine pushed his finger inside, as Kurt groaned.

They had done this a few times, but Kurt was still as tight as when they first had sex.

He pressed another finger in, looking at Kurt's face for any signs of discomfort. He found none, so he slowly began scissoring Kurt. When he thought Kurt was ready, the slid a third finger in.  
>Kurt moaned.<p>

Wasting no time, Blaine pulled his fingers out and lined himself up to Kurt's entrance. He pushed into Kurt slowly. He pressed forward and slowly pushed all the way inside Kurt.

Kurt moaned, feeling himself stretching for Blaine. Blaine paused for a minute, letting Kurt get used to the feeling. After a while Kurt nodded, letting Blaine know it was ok to move.

Blaine pulled back slowly so that only the tip of his cock was inside Kurt and pressed all the way back in.

Kurt groaned. Blaine did it a few more times then quickly sped up his pace. He grabbed Kurt's legs under the knees angled his body a little.

Kurt's eyes widened as he gasped.

So Blaine did it again.

Kurt's body tensed, tightening around Blaine.

Blaine smiled. Found it, he though to himself. He angled his body more so his cock would brush against Kurt's prostate more frequently.

Kurt screamed in pleasure. "God, yes! Faster, Blaine. Harder."

Blaine snapped his hips forward. Kurt gripped his cock and pulled in time with Blaine's thrusts.

Kurt bit his lower lip as he pumped himself faster, his ass clenching around Blaine, begging.

Blaine kissed Kurt below his ear before whispering, "Let go Kurt."

Kurt's back arched off the bed as he wailed Blaine's name. His ass squeezed tight around Blaine as he came in his hand, all over them.

Watching Kurt cum drove Blaine right over the edge. He then came deep inside Kurt, screaming his name.

Lying there in the aftermath, Blaine and Kurt were panting hard. Blaine slowly slid out of Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist before kissing his forehead.

"I love you."

Kurt smiled. "I love you too."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Burt coughed awkwardly. "Um…Kurt? Blaine? Um… after you clean up, can I um… talk to you two?"

Blaine's eyes shot open as his head snapped to the door where the voice was coming from. He then looked at Kurt who had groaned and covered his face with a pillow. There were sounds of footsteps, indicating that Burt walked away. Blaine winced and buried his head in Kurt's shoulder. He wanted to lie there for a little while before facing the wrath of Kurt's over protective father.

* * *

><p>AN: And…scene. Yippee! Done! So, do you like it? Hate it? (I just found the button to make these lovely horizontal lines and I am LOVING it!) I was thinking about writing a sequel about the 'talk' Burt's going to give them. Thoughts? Please, please, PLEASE review! It brightens my day and I love them sooooooo much! Again, thank you for reading :)


	2. The 'Talk'

A/N: Oh my goodness. I have never written a "chapter 2" before! *Smiles brightly* Thank you everyone who begged me to write a sequel! I would have written it sooner but I fell into a deep depression yesterday… it was pretty bad to. I was on the verge of calling the Suicide Hotline… But it's all good now! I'm also going to use kurtXBlaineKlaine's idea… So here is chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat in the living room of the HummelHudson home. They were both fully dressed and sitting at least a foot apart. Burt was pacing back and forth in front of them, trying to decide what to say.

"Um… so." Burt cleared his throat. "Kurt, would you like to tell me what happened?"

Kurt blushed and suddenly became very interested at his shoes. He couldn't look at his dad, or Blaine for that matter. He wished that the floor would open and swallow him up.

Burt turned and stared at Blaine.  
>Blaine could see he wasn't happy. He knew that Burt was trying to act cool about this, but his eyes told a different story. So Blaine said nothing.<p>

Burt finally stopped pacing and sat across the two boys. He tried to suppress his anger at the boy who deflowered his son… in _his_ house no less! He couldn't comprehend on what he overheard when he got home.

***Flashback***

The shop was running slow that day so Burt decided to close up early. He headed home thinking about having some quality time with Kurt. It's been a while since that had that.

When he got home, he knew something wasn't right. He looked around all downstairs but didn't see anything peculiar so he ignored the feeling and headed to Kurt's room.

He was about to knock on the door when he heard noises on the other side. Someone was in there with Kurt. Jaw set and shoulders squared, Burt leaned in to listen to what was going on. He heard moaning then he heard his son.

"God, yes! Faster, Blaine. Harder."

Burt's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. His brain stopped. He couldn't believe that… _this_ was going on. He heard Kurt wail _that boys_ name and Blaine follow quickly after, yelling his sons name.

He stood there, in the hallway unable to think. After a few minutes, he coughed and knocked on the door.

Um…Kurt? Blaine? Um… after you clean up, can I um… talk to you two?" Burt then quickly walked downstairs trying to sort out what he was going to say to them both. He was also planning to show Blaine is nice collection of guns he keeps in his bedroom.

***End of Flashback***

Burt stood in fount of the boys who looked as nervous as hell. Blaine's face was unusually pale and Kurt wouldn't look up at all. He huffed angrily. "Well, _Blaine_."

Blaine looked him in the eye. He gulped. "Yes, sir?"

That just made Burt even more mad. This boy sitting in fount of him deflowered his son! And he wasn't going to get away with it.

"Do tell me," Burt clenched his teeth. "What were you two doing in Kurt's room?" Of course, Burt knew exactly what happened, but he needed to hear it from them.

Blaine looked around the room nervously. "Um… you see sir…" But he was cut off by Kurt who finally found his voice again.

"Dad. You and I know what happened so don't pressure Blaine."

Burt glared at his son. "Well, would you like to explain _why_ it happened?" He felt his anger boil up inside.

Kurt pouted and crossed his arms. "It happened because we wanted it to happen. I wanted Blaine and he wanted me. We didn't know you would be coming home anytime soon."

Burt was shaking with anger. "So you decided to go behind my back and have….intimacy with this boy?" He pointed at Blaine who looked like he was going to pass out right then and there.

Kurt raised his voice. "What does it matter? You treat me like a girl sometimes! I'm 17 years old, dad! You can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Oh yes I can!" Burt was yelling too. "As long as you live in my house, you listen to my rules!"

Kurt jumped to his feet. "Well your rules are stupid! You can't treat me like a kid anymore!"

"You are just a kid!" Burt couldn't hold it in any longer. All his anger was pouring out of him. "You are too young to be having sex!"

Kurt clenched his teeth. "So what? I bet _you_ had sex when you were my age!"

"That's different!"

That got Kurt really mad. "How is it different! Is it because I'm gay! If my boyfriend wants to have sex with me, then we are going to have sex!"

"Wait, what?" Burt blinked. "You mean _Blaine_ suggested that you two have sex?"

Kurt froze. Shit, he thought. He cleared his throat. "Well, um…yes. He did, but I wanted it too!" He added fast. He could almost see the daggers Burt was shooting at Blaine with his eyes right then.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Sir, if I may." He stood up so he was standing right in front of Burt. "I really love your son, sir, and I would _never_ do anything to hurt him. I have not pressured him to do anything that he wasn't comfortable to do and our relationship is based on how fast he wants to go."

Burt's eyes softened a little. He knew Blaine really loved his son. He could see it in his eyes. Whenever Kurt walked into the room, Blaine would smile and stare at him like he was the only thing that mattered.

Burt sighed. He rubbed the top of his head with his hand. "Well, I see what you're saying kid." He turned to look at Kurt, who was still obviously mad. "Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up. It's just that you're growing up so fast and sometimes I forget that you aren't a little kid anymore."  
>Kurt gave him a soft smile. "I know dad. I'm sorry I yelled too."<br>Burt gave his son a hug and turned to look at Blaine again. "You'll keep my son happy, right?"

Blaine nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes sir."

Kurt smiled and walked over to Blaine so that they were standing side-by-side and took Blaine's hand in his.

Burt nodded once. "Well, good. I guess I can deal with the fact that my son is sexually active. However, you two are using protection…right?" He stared at the two boys.

Kurt winced. He whispered to Blaine. "So close."

* * *

><p>AN: Hahaha! Weird ending, I know but I didn't want to make it the cheesy "we are all one big happy family now". So, how did you like it? I know the yelling was a little intense but Burt really cares for his son and doesn't want him to get hurt. So thank you so much for your support and reading *less than three*


End file.
